cartoonkaleidoscopefandomcom-20200216-history
Grojband kaleidoscope
The page you are seeing is a article about the kaleidoscope promo for Grojband airing on CER Two every day featuring the moving pictures and video clips for each character one at a time in a kaleidoscope-styled nature and handwriting-looking font at the center of the screen along with various kaleidoscope views (4-mirrored, 8-mirrored, and 12-mirrored) for each character and unlike other CER Two program promos, due to the kaleidoscope nature of this promo, it is devoid of a voiceover or the character voices from the show where a low-pitched sitar/indian-styled instrumental rendition of the 2013 Grojband theme song is played in the background. Gallery Version 1 grojbandkaleidoscope1.png|Start of a promo (zooming/moving cartoon clouds) grojbandkaleidoscope2.png|Start of a kaleidoscope (Corey's guitar transition) grojbandkaleidoscope3.png|Corey going up grojbandkaleidoscope4.png|Corey twirls around and drops down grojbandkaleidoscope5.png|Laney twirls around in figure 8 (Kon's drum stick transition) grojbandkaleidoscope6.png|Laney going up and drops down grojbandkaleidoscope7.png|Trina going up (Kin's keyboard transition) grojbandkaleidoscope8.png|Trina spins around and drops down grojbandkaleidoscope9.png|Kin spins around (transition from Trina to Kin) grojbandkaleidoscope10.png|Kin drops down grojbandkaleidoscope11.png|Kin going up and drops down again grojbandkaleidoscope12.png|Kon going up (Kon's drums transition) grojbandkaleidoscope13.png|Kon spins around and drops down grojbandkaleidoscope14.png|End of a promo (CER2 promo tag) Version 2 grojbandkaleidoscope1.png|Start of a promo (zooming/moving cartoon clouds) Grojband promo 2a.png|Start of a kaleidoscope (Corey's guitar transition) Grojband promo 3a.png|Corey going up Grojband promo 4a.png|Corey twirls around and drops down Grojband promo 5a.png|Laney twirls around in figure 8 (Laney's bass transition) Grojband promo 6a.png|Laney going up and drops down Grojband promo 7a.png|Trina going up (Trina's Pinktastic transition) Grojband promo 8a.png|Trina spins around and drops down Grojband promo 9a.png|Kin spins around (transition from Trina to Kin) Grojband promo 10a.png|Kin drops down Grojband promo 11a.png|Kin going up and drops down again Grojband promo 12a.png|Kon going up (Kon's drums transition) Grojband promo 13a.png|Kon spins around and drops down grojbandkaleidoscope14.png|End of a promo (CER2 promo tag) Version 3 grojbandkaleidoscope1a.png|Start of a promo (zooming/moving cartoon clouds; short) grojbandkaleidoscope3.png|Corey going up grojbandkaleidoscope4.png|Corey twirls around and drops down grojbandkaleidoscope5.png|Laney twirls around in figure 8 (Kon's drum stick transition) grojbandkaleidoscope6.png|Laney going up and drops down grojbandkaleidoscope12.png|Kon going up (Kon's drums transition) grojbandkaleidoscope13.png|Kon spins around and drops down grojbandkaleidoscope14.png|End of a promo (CER2 promo tag) Version 4 grojbandkaleidoscope1a.png|Start of a promo (zooming/moving cartoon clouds; very short) grojbandkaleidoscope5.png|Laney twirls around in figure 8 (Kon's drum stick transition) grojbandkaleidoscope6.png|Laney going up and drops down grojbandkaleidoscope12.png|Kon going up (Kon's drums transition) grojbandkaleidoscope13.png|Kon spins around and drops down grojbandkaleidoscope14.png|End of a promo (CER2 promo tag) Character pictures The characters (only one at a time) on the Grojband kaleidoscope promo are: Version 1 Corey Riffin 7.png|Corey Riffin Laney Penn 1.png|Laney Penn Grojband-trina-riffin.png|Trina Riffin Kin 1.png|Kin Kuijra Kon 1.png|Kon Kuijra Version 2 Corey Riffin 2.png|Corey Riffin (poses with guitar pick) Laney Penn 2.png|Laney Penn (poses with eyes closed) Trina Riffin 2.png|Trina Riffin (poses with mouth opened) Kin Kuijra 2.png|Kin Kuijra (alternate standing) Kon Kuijra 2.png|Kon Kuijra (alternate standing) Version 3 Corey Riffin 7.png|Corey Riffin Laney Penn 1.png|Laney Penn Kon 1.png|Kon Kuijra Version 4 Laney Penn 1.png|Laney Penn Kon 1.png|Kon Kuijra Video File:CER2 Grojband kaleidoscope promo|Version 1 File:CER2 Grojband kaleidoscope promo 2|Version 2 File:CER2 Grojband kaleidoscope promo 3|Version 3 File:CER2 Grojband kaleidoscope promo 4|Version 4 Category:Kaleidoscope promos